Awakening
by YamiKira777
Summary: Original Characters, Original Story. Rated R for language and some Yaoi and yuri content. No like, no read. Chapter 1 is up, reviews are appreciated.


(a/n: This is based of an RP I do along with my friends Martha and Kim. This is dedicated to them.)  
  
Chapter one: Late Night Rescue  
  
The sky was cold and cloudy, a deep grey that foretold the coming of a storm. The wind blew fiercely against the landscape causing birds to take flight and leave this forsaken land. A solitary figure walked up to the front door of Azkaban prison, dressed only in a black cloak that shrouded the figure's body completely. Giving a firm knock on the door, the figure stood and waited, icy cool grey eyes the only feature that could be seen. The door was soon opened only minutes later by an older wizard that had thinning grey hair pulled back into a small low ponytail. He looked at the figure standing before him, he was about 6 foot 4.  
  
"What do you want!? Visiting hours are over!" He scolded the person, who then immediately pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and held it in front of the man.  
  
"I have a release form here for one Leif Shigo Riddle.I will take him and leave." the figure said, a sharp cold femine tone ringing from the person's throat. The old man took the parchment and opened it.  
  
"Ah well it will be good to get HIM out of here.this way. The man said leading the figure inside. The figure took off the hood of her black cloak revealing a head full of long hair that reached her shoulders and just a bit past them. The hair itself was on odd color, a sky blue that started ½ way down the length and ended at the bottom, the top half was an ivory white.  
  
"I'll take you to him." The man said grabbing a torch and headed down the hallway. Screams and groans seemed to fill that place as every now and then the pair moved aside, allowing a Dementor to slip by to attend to one of the prison's inhabitants. The girl seemed to ignore all of these and shook it off as if it were nothing. She had heard worse before. They seemed to walk for about 10 minutes before stopping and the man set down the lamp to take out a wand and a key. Using the key first he unlocked the door and then using the wand he held he dispelled the charm that kept the door from being broken into. He opened the door for the girl and spoke.  
  
"You will have 10 minutes to get him up and I'll gather his things so you can leave." He said and let her walk into the dimly lit room. Slate colored eyes went wide as she observed the figure before her. Was it human? Of course it was.  
  
"Leif." she said the name slowly waiting for a response.  
  
Not a look was given back, the figure in the cell stayed perfectly still. He was dressed in rags it seemed, a once white tee shirt was now torn and a light grey from the dirt on the floor with traces here and there of old dried blood. He had no shoes on and the pants he was wearing seemed to be as abused as the person they were on. She knelt down and looked at him closer. She had remembered him with emerald green eyes.but now they were not so brilliant, more like a dull jaded green. His hair was a mess, mangled and unkempt, but it was still the same, Blonde that faded to a black. Those, if nothing else, were the ways he was tied to his mother and father. His mother, Shigo, who had brilliant blonde hair and his father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had the raven black.  
  
"Leif.Leif.answer me." She said fearing the worst. Had the Dementors eaten his soul as well? No.not that. The woman grabbed the man before her, holding him in a tight embrace. She was on the verge of tears. Relief washed over her as Leif's arms went around her. She knew then he was alive, he was okay. She smiled contently and watched the Irish boy's eyes shut.  
  
"Alua... what the hell too ye so long?" He asked and let a very small smile cross his lips, which were chapped and like his voice dry. She smiled back and shook her head not wanting to answer. Alua simply shut her eyes and thanked whatever gods were listening that he was alright.now she could get him out of here.away from this place.  
  
-Fin of Chapter 1- 


End file.
